


К брату

by Victoire1708



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brothers, Gen, Poetry, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: Тик-так, тик-так, утро сменяет ночь.





	К брату

Тик-так, тик-так, утро сменяет ночь.  
Тик-так, тик-так, многим уже не помочь.  
Тик-так, тик-так, что-то застыло внутри.  
Тик-так, тик-так, солнце взошло, посмотри.  
Тик-так, тик-так, слезы утрите, мой царь.  
Тик-так, тик-так, это последний мой дар.  
Тик-так, тик-так, будешь скучать – приходи.  
Тик-так, тик-так, жду тебя, брат. Ты прости.


End file.
